


Harley Kenner

by Drakstym



Series: Papá (Tony Stark) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Papa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: ¿Sabes?  mucha gente considera a Tony Stark como su padre. Los chicos y chicas que han conocido a Tony Stark, con los años, acciones y cuidados se han dado cuenta del papel tan importante que cumple en sus vidas y corazones.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark
Series: Papá (Tony Stark) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698835
Kudos: 4





	Harley Kenner

_Harley ama 3000 a Tony Stark, su Papá_

Todos conocemos la historia de aquel niño que tiene una con "una conexión especial" con Tony, Harley Keener.

Sí, el había dicho que estaba abandonándolo como su padre, pero le había dado una beca, y un laboratorio. Y aunque sonaba como esos padres que compensan su ausencia con cosas materiales, en el poco tiempo que convivió con Tony entendió que el no era así.

Y si bueno, Tony nunca estaba presente, sí sabía que hablaba con los directores y veía por su seguridad y el como hiba en la escuela, había hablado con el un par de veces por teléfono también.

Y realmente entendía, veía las noticias, lo de Ultron, la guerra civil, debía ser duro para el, y aunque quisiera ir a apoyarlo, el mismo le había dicho que se sentiría mucho mejor si era el mejor alumno, si hacia muchas cosas fabulosas. Y el lo aceptó, pues quería que estuviera orgulloso de él.

Se acercaba el fin de año y estaba preparando algo especial para la Feria de ciencias, le ponía su mayor esfuerzo, pues quería invitar a Tony. Arreglaba un par de cosas cuando su mano empezó a hacerse polvo. Y después todo el lo hizo.

Al "despertar" y ver las noticias, lo entendió, habían pasado 5 años y... y.... ellos habían vuelto por....el sacrificio de Tony... de su Papá.

Asistió al funeral y se lamento tanto no haber podido estar con él realmente, se arrepentía de no haber ido a visitarlo. Ahí conoció a Morgan, su hija; a Pepper, su esposa y a Peter su pupilo. Habló con el chico y la pequeña, contándole sus aventuras junto a su padre y aceptó guardar el secreto de Spider-Man.

Al final lo último que pudo hacer fue dar un recuento de su vida y ver aquel reactor.

Porque para Harley, considera a Tony su papá, porque a pesar de no estar físicamente, a pesar de no estar bien emocionalmente, siempre estuvo pendiente de el, y jamás lo abandono, veía por su futuro y por su bien. Lo impulso para cumplir su sueño y jamás quiso alejarlo porque no le quisiera, al contrario, le dijo que estaba bien y no fuera verlo para que el se enfocará en sus estudios y al final, como siempre, le prometió que:

_"Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, estarás orgulloso de mi Papá"_


End file.
